Soccerpunk College AU
by warriorlovver1
Summary: Alison Hendrix is a good student who lives with her french roommate, Delphine Cormier. Sarah Manning is a punk rocker who took Psychology. Alison finds herself infatuated and infuriated with Sarah. Will they be able to get along? Eventual Soccerpunk with some Cophine. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

~~~Narrator POV~~~

The barely-risen sun glowed through the open window. It accented the blue walls, defining the bookcase and casting a gentle shadow on the many objects scattered in the room. Alison sat hunched over in her desk chair, her laptop open and papers sprawled all over. Delphine, Alison's French roommate, walked in the room, fully adorned in a curve-hugging red dress and a black scarf. She saw Alison and laughed, rolling her eyes. The French blonde turned on the coffee pot, running manicured hands through her hair.

Delphine sauntered over to Alison, who was drooling all over her German assignment. Gently nudging Alison awake, Delphine said, "You've got to get out of this apartment, Ali. You have no life."

~~~Alison's POV~~~

"No, I'm goo-" I yawned, "Good." I rubbed the sleep from my chocolatey eyes. I looked at my watch. Seven fifteen.

"Coffee?" Delphine asks, pouring herself a cup.

"Keep it warm. I'm gonna take a shower before Psychology class." I stood up and stretched.

"You start a new class today, oui?" Delphine asked, sipping her coffee.

"Mhm. You got a new class too, yeah?"

"Merde. I forgot!" Delphine gasped. "I have to be at Mrs. Bailey's in..." The blonde glanced at the clock. "Fifteen minutes?! Bye!" The French woman rushed out the door, grabbing her bag.

"Delphine..." I laughed. I grabbed a towel and took a shower. Stepping out of the steamy bathroom, I patted my hair dry. I chose a simple black blazer with a white tank top underneath to wear. Adding jeans and a gray scarf, I looked in the mirror. I hummed in approval, letting my wet hair fall in curled ringlets around my face. I brushed my bangs with my hand, and with one final glimpse in the mirror, I grabbed my cup of coffee from the kitchen. Retrieving my bag and all the supplies I needed for class, I left the apartment.

I walked the fifteen minutes to my Psychology class. It wasn't too chilly, but chilly enough for a scarf. I had a new Professor for this class. _Mrs. Johnson? That sounds right._

Hopefully Aynsley Norris wasn't in Psychology with me. Aynsley and I were best friends, but they got in a huge fight when I came out as a Panromantic Lesbian. Aynsley acted like I would fuck anything that moved, which was _not_ what Panromantic meant. Aynsley wouldn't even let me explain. _That bitch. If she would've taken two minutes to look up what it meant, we might not hate each other now. _Aynsley refused to talk to me, and hadn't, all the way from eleventh grade to now. We haven't spoken in over four years, but still ended up going to the same college.

I shook the angry thoughts out of my head and entered the Psychology building. Normally, I would have sat in the front, but there sat Aynsley Norris and her group of bitches. I grumbled and chose a seat near the back, close to the door. I took out my binder of paper and a pen, setting it on my desk. I took a drink of my coffee, sighing contentedly at the wonderfully familiar taste. As everyone finally arrived and took a seat, the teacher started class.

"Welcome to Psychology Class!" The teacher, a woman with blonde graying hair said. She wasn't quite old, but not young, either. She looked kind and had smile lines. "My name is Mrs. Johnson. I hope you all took this class because you wanted to learn, not just for a grade..."

As Mrs. Johnson kept talking, the door creaked open quietly. A girl dressed in a dark leather jacket and jeans snuck in. Of course, she chose the seat next to me. She was actually quite pretty. She had stunning brown eyes and chocolate hair, like me.

"What'd I miss?" She asked me, like I was responsible for her lateness. She had an accent. British, I think.

"Nothing, so far." I bit back a rude remark about how it wasn't my fault she was late. "Just that her name is Mrs. Johnson."

Class dragged on, with Mrs. Johnson telling us about what to expect and that we'll start everything tomorrow. She released us, and students began to file out. British girl stood and stretched, letting out a loud moan. I rolled my eyes and put my stuff up. I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Oh, thanks for the help, angel face." She turned to me and winked. "See you tomorrow, yeah?"

I blushed angrily and said through my teeth, "Sure."

I pushed through the crowd, making my way outside. As I walked to the little café next to campus, I let out a long sigh. This was going to be a looong year.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Alison's POV~~~

_I pushed through the crowd, making my way outside. As I walked to the little café next to campus, I let out a long sigh. This was going to be a looong year._

I walked across the busy street. As I waited for the cars to come to a stop long enough for me to pass, I thought about my order. _Just some cocoa and a bagel will do. I didn't get to eat breakfast today. _As I walked, I took notice of the nature. The trees surrounding campus were just starting to shed their leaves in preparation for winter. Flowers were limply hanging on to the last thread of life.

I walked up to the front of the café. It was a small building, painted a dark green on the outside. Letters roughly hung above the door, painted dark blue read, _The Corner Café._ As I entered, I admired the vibrant blue walls. Many homemade paintings covered the walls. I took a seat in the corner. A woman with unruly blonde hair greeted me.

"Hello. What can I get you?" she asked with a thick Ukrainian accent. Now that I think about it, she looked identical to the dark haired punk from Psychology. I cleared the thought, pegging it as coincidence.

"Just a cup of hot cocoa and a bagel." I say. "Do you have cream cheese?"

"I do not know. I check." She held up a finger, and went off to check. I let my mind drift, and faintly registered the blonde admitting my order. I gazed dreamily out the window, watching the crowds pass by. For some reason, my mind went to the dark-haired jerk from earlier. She _was_ beautiful, but so infuriating. Why did she act like it was _my_ responsibility to fill her in? _She _shouldn't have been late in the first place! I huffed as the woman came to bring me my order.

"Boy troubles?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

"What?" I looked up, surprised. Then I smiled. "Oh, no. Just an irritating person in my Psychology class. Nothing I can't handle."

"Good." The Ukrainian woman smileed. "Men are trouble. I know."

"That isn't a problem here." I laughed.

"Good. Stay out of trouble." She said, waving a hand. "Let me know when you are finished."

I ate my bagel and drank my cocoa. I gave the woman a large tip and left, headed for my next classes.

~~~Twelve-fifty am~~~

I yawned. I had finished a good three-quarters of my German assignment. It took four hours, but it was worth it. Delphine had went to bed hours ago. The blonde was like a mother to me. She always made sure I ate, slept, and took showers. Without her, there was a good chance I'd be starving and exhausted. At least tomorrow was just Psychology class. I had the whole day off beside that. Maybe Delphine and I could do something. I smiled at my clinginess, and yawned.

"Chéri, you must sleep." I heard Delphine say sleepily. I looked up to see her standing in the doorframe of the hallway. She was wearing a dark blue nightgown, which was ruffled, due to her being asleep a few moments ago. She always checked on me, to make sure I slept.

"I know, Del." I smiled sleepily. "I'm going now." I stood from my desk, and stumbled. I laughed at my shaky legs. I had been seated for too long. I walk past Delphine, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Go to sleep, bête." She chuckled. We both went to our rooms. I stripped my overclothes and pants, leaving a tank top and underwear. I set my alarm, and then I fell on my bed, passing out almost instantly.

~~~The next morning~~~

I growled as my alarm beeped. I all but slapped the snooze button.

"Wake up!" Delphine called from the kitchen.

"Sausage?" I called lazily. I lifted my head and sniffed the air as I waited for the reply.

"Not unless you wake your lazy bum up!" Delphine laughs.

"I am up!" I groaned, dropping my head on my pillow. "Feed me, Delphine!"

"Nope!" She called, and I could hear the smile plastered on her lips. _Smug bitch._ "Get dressed and I'll feed you _and _drive you to class! It's cold and windy!"

I groaned and sat up. Stretching my arms, I let out a loud moan. I grumbled and stood in front of the mirror. I took in the sight of my messy hair, wrinkled tank top, and the black lacy underwear I loved. I rummaged through my closet. I pulled out a blue dress and a plaid shirt.

"Del! C'mere!" I called to my roommate. She appeared and just smirked at my lack of decency. "Yeah, I don't care. Which should I wear?" I held up both garments.

"Hm, the dress. But wear leggings. White." She replied. Delphine went back to the kitchen to cook. I put the shirt back and rummaged for leggings. I couldn't find any. "Del! Can I borrow some white leggings?"

"First drawer on the left in my dresser." She replied. "Hurry. I finished the food. We leave in twenty minutes!"

I went to retrieve the leggings. I opened the drawer and recoiled. "DELPHINE CORMIER! REALLY?! YOU COULDN'T HAVE WARNED ME OF THE DILDO IN YOUR DRAWER?!"

"Merde! SORRY I FORGOT!"

I sighed. I knew she had one and I didn't care, but really? I didn't need to see it. Grabbing the leggings, I shut the drawer. I went to my room and dressed, brushing my hair and pulling it back into a ponytail. Following my nose to food, I happily took a plate of food from Delphine. She had made sausage and eggs.

"Thanks for the food." I thanked her and ate. We left the apartment, getting in Delphine's car. She dropped me off at the Psychology building.

"Bye, thanks for the ride." I said, getting out of the car. I waved to Delphine as she drove off. I walked toward the dark building, a nervous flutter in my stomach. _Please don't tell me I actually_ like_ her. Of course not. _ I clenched my teeth as the brunette punk's face appeared in my head. _Ugh. _I shook my head angrily to expel the ridiculous thoughts, exhaling. My breath was visible, like smoke from a smoker's mouth. _She had better not be late again. She'll sit next to me if she is. _I let a deep growl of disdain emanate from my throat as I approached the door of the Psych building.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Sarah's POV~~~

"Thanks for the ride, Fe." I thanked my brother. He shrugged and smiled.

"Thanks for the cocoa, street rat." He said, pushing me out of his car. I smirked and flipped him off.

"Eat a dick." I laughed as he licked his lips. "Bye!" I said, shutting the car's door. He waved bye and sped off, probably to the bar. I headed to the dark building.

I pulled open the heavy doors to the Psych building, two cocoas in hand. I bought one for angel face. I hoped she liked cocoa. I looked around the partially-full lecture hall. Angel face was sitting up near the top again. She had her lips pursed and was glaring down to the front. There was a blonde who angel's rage was specifically directed to. _Huh. _I shrugged and walked over to Angel. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a beautiful blue dress. It looked great on her. I set the cup of cocoa in front of her, and sat beside her.

"Oh." She said, glancing at the cocoa. She looked up at me. "T-thank you."

"No problem, angel." I said, shrugging. She scrunched up her face.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" I asked. I took a sip of my cocoa. "It's true. You're very attractive, angel."

She huffed and took a long gulp of the cocoa. I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at me and sighed. She placed the cup on the edge of her desk, and reached to grab her binder.

"Good morning, Class!" Mrs. Johnson said loudly. "Today we will be having a debate. Two volunteers will debate the case of nature/nurture in Homosexuality. Also, _absolutely no bashing will be allowed._ Now, volunteers?"

A girl with short dark hair and a boy with glasses and blonde hair raised their hands. Mrs. Johnson let them get up and debate. I lulled in and out, gazing at angel most of the time. I had already taken this class, twice, and passed with an A-average both times. Mrs. J never really switched up the curriculum. She always smiled at seeing me in the back, returning for yet another year.

I stared dreamily at angel, noticing the little habits she had. The way she bit her bottom lip as she scribbled notes; the way she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips slightly while she was concentrating; the way she tapped her pencil on her chin and rested her head on her hand while she wrote little side notes. She would absently take little sips of the cocoa I gave her as she listened intently to the debate. _Shit, I'm falling hard._

Mrs. J told us we could go on a fifteen-minute break while she got things ready for the next part of today's lesson. Students began to file out, and angel stood. She grabbed her cocoa and slung her bag over her shoulder. I let her pass, being polite. The blonde she was sending death glares to earlier was walking up the isle to the door. But, all of a sudden, the blonde knocked angel's cocoa out of her hands, causing the hot liquid to cover angel's blue dress.

"Sorry, Alison." Blondie said, a snarky tone to her voice. She wasn't sorry. A deep angry noise came from my throat. I moved in front of angel, glancing back to make sure she was okay.

"Leave her alone!" I growled. "Touch her again and I'll rip out your fucking throat, bitch." I hissed, getting in the blonde's face. I pushed the uppity-bitch out the door. I shot one last glare at the retreating girl, and then turned to angel. She had a shocked expression on her face, and stared at me. My eyes softened at how innocent and vulnerable she looked.

"You okay?" I asked gently, touching her arm slightly. My words shook her from her daze.

"Y-yes." She cleared her throat. "I'm fine. Thank you. Just... sticky."

"Good." I smirked. "So, who was that, angel?"

"My ex-best friend, Aynsley Norris." Angel narrowed her eyes. "She's a bitch." She looked down at her stained dress and sighed.

"C'mon, I've got something you can wear at my place." I say, trying to be nice. Normally, I'm a fuck-and-go kind of girl, but angel seems so fragile. I honestly don't want to hurt her. She hesitates.

"Er, okay?"

"After you, angel." I gesture for her to leave the building first.

"Alison," She says softly. I smile.

"After you, Alison."


	4. Chapter 4

~~~Alison's POV~~~

I was busy rummaging in my bag when I heard a small thump on my desk. I glanced up and saw the brunette punk in front of me. She sat down a cup of cocoa and sat beside me. I looked at the cocoa.

"Oh." I said, looking up at the brown-eyed woman. ""T-thank you."

"No problem, angel." She said, shrugging. I scrunched up my face. I hated pet names. I never even let my girlfriend of two years call me anything other than 'Ali' or 'Sweetie'. _I am not a pet or an object to be owned. I am a person._

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" She asked, taking a sip of her cocoa. "It's true. You're very attractive, angel."

I huffed and blushed lightly. I took a long gulp of my cocoa to hide the smile tugging at my lips. _No matter how much she irritates me, she _is _sweet. Much sweeter than any boy I've ever dated, that's for sure. And she's so pretty, with her sleek chocolate hair and her eyes; she's tough and hardened, but she's so soft and vulnerable somehow. Her gorgeous brown eyes. I swear, they have a different hue every time I see her. Yesterday they were a deep chestnut, the day before they were glittering pools of light, like a beautiful sunset. Today, they're a smooth honey brown, laced with gold and a hint of rich green. They're like galaxies. I swear, I could get lost in her eyes._

She smirked at me. _Shit, she saw me staring. _I rolled my eyes at her and sighed, feigning annoyance. I placed the cup I was still holding on the edge of my desk, and reached to grab my binder. I grabbed a pencil and prepared to take notes.

"Good morning, Class!" Mrs. Johnson said loudly. "Today we will be having a debate. Two volunteers will debate the case of nature/nurture in Homosexuality. Also, _absolutely no bashing will be allowed._ Now, volunteers?"

A girl with short dark hair and a boy with glasses and blonde hair raised their hands. Mrs. Johnson let them get up and debate. I absently scribbled down notes and doodled on my paper while the two argued. I saw the punk girl staring at me dreamily out of my peripheral vision. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and quickly looked down, biting my lip.

Mrs. Johnson told us we could go on a fifteen-minute break while she got things ready for the next part of today's lesson. Students began to file out, and I stood. I slung my grey messenger bag over my shoulder and grabbed my cocoa. Punk girl let me pass, and I nodded to her in thanks. I looked for an exit route, only to be cut off by Aynsley. She bumped into me deliberately, causing me to spill cocoa all over my blue dress.

"Sorry, Alison." Ansley said, a snarky tone to her voice. She wasn't sorry. I grit my teeth. _Fucking bitch. Can you not be more mature than that? _My eyes glowed in anger. I tried to calm my raging nerves, not wanting to give the bitch the time of day. The punk girl moved in front of me, glancing back to me.

"Leave her alone!" She growled. I stood in shock. No one had ever stood up for me. ...Except for Beth. "Touch her again and I'll rip out your fucking throat, bitch." She hissed, getting in Aynsley's face. She pushed Aynsley out the door. She shot one last glare at the retreating girl, and then turned to me. I had a shocked expression on my face._ I could get to like you. If she stood up for me, that has got to mean something, right? _Her chocolate eyes softened as she looked at me. I stayed rooted in place, hypnotized by her beauty.

"You okay?" She asked gently, touching my arm slightly. Her words shook me from my daze. _I'm staring again._

"Y-yes." I cleared my throat. "I'm fine. Thank you. Just... sticky."

"Good." She smirked. Her smirk was perfect. And irritating. Like she was surprised I was okay. _I can handle myself. Hmh. _"So, who was that, angel?"

"My ex-best friend, Aynsley Norris." I narrowed my eyes at the thought of her. My hate had been fully renewed. "She's a bitch." I looked down at my stained dress and sighed. _This was my favorite. And Del's leggings have cocoa splatter on them. I'll have to buy her another pair._

"C'mon, I've got something you can wear at my place." She said. _What? S-she wants me to go to her HOUSE? And give me CLOTHES? Be cool, Alison. She's just a friend. That you want to kiss and fuck..._

"Er, okay?" I hesitated.

"After you, angel." She gestured for me to leave the building first.

"Alison," I says softly. After defending me like that, she at least deserved to know my name. _I'll ask hers in a bit._ She smiled gently.

"After you, Alison."

**Author's Note:**

_I just noticed I COMPLETELY CHANGED TENSE IN THE LAST BIT OF CH 3. SORRY. Oh my gosh. 200 views?! I love you guys sooooooooo much. If you want to see something happen, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. Do you guys like it? I've noticed there are so many Beth/Alison fics but no Sarah/Alison _without_ some mention of Beth/Alison._


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Alison's POV~~~

"_After you, Alison." _

I smiled at her lightly, walking out the door. She followed me, but we turned around at Mrs. Johnson's voice.

"Sarah!" The teacher was walking up the isle quickly toward us. "Miss. Manning!"

"Yo, Mrs. J." The punk,_ Sarah_, I corrected myself, said casually, smiling at the woman. "What's up?"

"There is something I need to do." She began, but stopped to look at my cocoa-stained dress. "Dear gosh, what happened?"

"Aynsley Norris." I grit my teeth. Mrs. Johnson looked sympathetically at me.

"Too bad. Anyways," She looked from me to Sarah. "Can you watch the students? I'll need maybe ten minutes."

"Er, I was going to run up to my house to give Alison some clothes." Sarah said hesitantly. "But give me ten minutes? That's enough time for the break. Give me your key and I'll open it when we get back, yeah?" Her British accent flowed smoothly through her words like water, silky and elegant.

Mrs. Johnson gave Sarah a key, and walked out the door. _Okay, weird. _She motioned for me to exit the building, and followed me out. We walked in silence for a bit, with me following her because I had no idea where to go.

"So, uh, why'd Mrs. Johnson trust you like that?" I asked carefully.

She looked at me, a playful smirk played on her lips. "Am I not trustworthy, Angel?"

"No!" I said quickly, "That's not what I meant! I meant-"

"I knew what you meant." She chuckled as blew on the hair blocking her vision, as if it was going to move with her breath. She sighed, brushing locks of dark brown hair from her eyes. "This is the third time I've taken Mrs. J's class." She shrugged, "I guess she trusts me."

"Oh." I said quietly, embarrassed for making her seem untrustworthy. My cheeks flushed, but it was cold. It could pass as cold-blush. Or whatever it's called when you get red-cheeked in the cold. We walked the rest of the way in silence, casting quick glances at each other.

"Here we are." Sarah said. We stood in front of a modest little house. It was painted a light yellow, with a bright green door. She walked up on to the porch, and I followed. I noticed that there were toys scattered in the front lawn, as well as on the porch. _Maybe she has nieces and nephews?_

She opened the door, and I followed her inside. It was nice, simple. A couch sat in the middle of the brown room. A man sat on it. He was thin with dark hair, and he looked to be wearing...eyeliner, maybe? A smile formed as he saw us.

"Felix?" Sarah said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Mummy!" A little girl ran in the room. She had blonde, curly hair, and looked like the punk woman. The girl hugged Sarah, and had a huge smile on her face.

"Monkey! Why aren't you at school?" Sarah bent to look the girl in the eye. The girl frowned, looking to the man reclined on the couch.

"She threw up. I had to get her since _someone_ didn't answer." Felix said. He gestured to me vaguely, "Who's this?"

"Oh!" Sarah looked up to me for the first time since we entered her home. "This is Alison. I came to let her borrow clothes. Alison, this is Felix, my brother, and Kira, my daughter."

"Wonderful to meet you." I said, smiling at the two politely. I stood, clasping my hands in front of me uncomfortably. _That explains the resemblance._

"Stay here, I'll get you something to wear." Sarah chuckled. "Jeans okay?"

I nodded. She left the room, and I stood. My eyes shifted from one spot on the floor to another. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I glanced up to see Kira in front of me, her brown eyes big and curiously staring up at me. I tried to smile, but it faltered.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Alison. I have class with your mom." I said, kneeling so I was eye-level with the young blonde. I had always loved kids and got along well with them."Someone spilled something on me, so your mom offered to give me something to wear."

She stared at me, her eyes thoughtful. Then, she smiled at me. I smiled back, happy that my crush's daughter liked me. She patted my cheek, her eyes happy. She had her mother's gorgeous eyes.

"I like you."

"I like you, too, Kira." I said, touching her arm. Sarah came back in the room, a set of clothes in hand. I stood and smiled at her genuinely. She extended the clothes to me, and I took them, thanking her quietly. She told me where the bathroom was, and I went to change out of my filthy clothes.

~~~Sarah's POV~~~

Alison left to go change, and I sat on the couch next to Felix, who was sleeping soundly. Kira crawled up on my lap, and looked up at me.

"What is it, Monkey?" I asked. My daughter was the smartest little thing I'd ever seen. She once had helped me get out of talking to the police because she was so quick on her feet.

"I like her, mummy." She said, her blonde curls framing her small face. She had acquired my British accent. "Bring her back again."

"Okay, monkey." I chuckled. Alison walked back in the room, wearing the dark shirt and jeans I gave her. The clothes were a bit baggy, hanging off her thin frame, but they looked amazing on her. My breath hitched in my throat. I could feel my cheeks heating up. _She is a goddess_, I decided as my eyes raked down her body. Her hair framed her face, curling at the ends slightly.

"Close your mouth," I heard Felix chuckle behind me. "You're gonna catch flies."

Angel looked up at me, and blushed, a small smile forming on her lips. I glared daggers at Felix. I got up from the couch, looking to angel.

"A-are you ready to go?" My voice cracked, and I cursed myself. She nodded. I hugged Kira, telling her I'd be back later to take care of her. Alison and I left the house, walking in silence. I cast quick glances at her, smirking at how good she looked in my clothes.

~~~Later, at the end of Psychology Class~~~

"Do you want me to bring you your clothes tomorrow?" Alison asked me, shyly looking up at me. _She's so fricking adorable. So cute, with her milky brown eyes and her dark hair. She truly is an angel. Honestly, I don't think I've ever been so attracted to anyone more than her. If you weren't such a pussy you could date her, _a nagging voice in the back of my head chimed in.

"Nah, you can keep them." I said, smiling. I don't know how, but the next thing I know, I'm kissing her cheek and whispering, "It's a gift, Angel."

Her eyes went big and she blushed darkly. I winked and turned to leave. _Smooth, Sarah, _I applauded myself silently. I could feel her eyes on me as I sauntered out of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~Alison's POV~~~

"Do you want me to bring you your clothes tomorrow?" I asked Sarah, shyly looking up at her. She looked at me, confused at first. Her eyebrow quirked up and she smiled, her eyes glittering down at me.

"Nah, you can keep them." She said. Sarah leans toward me, and presses her lips to my cheek. My eyes widen and I blush. _Oh my god! SHE KISsED Me HOLY FISHSTICKS! _

"It's a gift, Angel." She whispered in my ear. Her voice was low and husky. _SHIT, SHIT! _I tried to remember how to breathe as she pulled away. She winked and sauntered away. I made sure she was gone, and fell back into my seat. I let my face fall into my hands while I smiled hugely, still blushing. After a minute or two, I pulled my shit together and left the building.

I walked the familiar route home quickly. I was eager to tell Delphine about Sarah. I've been so busy that I hadn't had time to tell Del about the punk rocker. I decided to stop and buy some donuts for celebration. I bought half Bavarian Cream and half blueberry cake donuts, which were Del's favorite. I entered my building, heading up to our apartment on the fifth floor. I used my free hand to unlock the door, inhaling to call for Delphine.

"Delph—OH MY GOD!" I started, but stopped at seeing Delphine making out with someone on the couch. I dropped the donuts in surprise. The person was obviously a woman. She was wearing a dark red dress and had dreadlocks that were pulled back in to a ponytail. Delphine was practically letting her lay on top of her.

"Merde!" Delphine sat up abruptly, turning her head toward me. She blushed and apologized, "Oh my god! I didn't think you'd be home so soon, Alison!"

"Yeah..." I said, a half-smirk on my lips. I gestured to the blushing woman on the couch next to Delphine. "Who's your _friend_?"

"This is Cosima." Delphine introuduced. "Cosima, this is my roommate, Alison."

"Wonderful to meet you, Cosima." I smiled and waved. "Would you like a donut?" I asked, picking up the dropped donut bag. I sat the bag on the counter and seated myself in front of it. She smiled and grabbed Delphine's arm, leading her to the counter across from me. They sat, and each took a donut.

"Donuts?" Delphine raised her eyebrows at me. Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Donuts are only for good news. What happened?"

I mumbled, looking down as I blushed.

"What was that?" Delphine teased. I looked up and Cosima smiled comfortingly.

"There's this girl in my class that I like, and she kissed me today and gave me clothes."

"Congrats," Cosima said, smiling brightly at me. I smiled back. _I like you. You make Delphine happy._

"Oh! THAT'S SO GREAT!" Delphine exclaimed, a huge grin on her face. "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She ran around the counter, pulling me in for a tught hug. She nuzzled her head in my shoulder.

"You smell different. Like perfume."

"Not my clothes, Delphine." I chuckled, smiling at the older woman. I pointed out that I don't even know any _Blink 182 _songs. "These clothes are baggy, too."

"Oh. True. Well, Cosima and I were going to have dinner, but I can cook if you want..."

"No, no." I chuckled, waving my arms. I smirked at the dreaded woman. "I can cook. Go, have fun. I need to do sleep anyways."

Delphine hesitantly agreed. Cosima had to practically drag her away. _She's so motherly._ They left, and I just grabbed the donuts, lounging on the dark leather couch as I ate way too many for one person. I then took notice of the smell and feel of the taller woman's clothes I wore. Smiling, I let myself daydream about Sarah, and was enveloped in her scent.

_Sarah smiled down at me, her eyes dark and glittering. I smiled at her back. I felt warm and fuzzy. Sarah leaned closer to me, and cupped my cheeks. She leaned down, letting our lips meet. She tasted of strawberries and something unique. I couldn't put my finger on the exact taste, but all thoughts diminished when she brushed her teeth along my lower lip. I gasped in surprise, and she gently bit down on my lip, tugging on it._

"_Shit." I moaned. Sarah smiled against my lips, letting our tongues brush.I let my hands wander on her body. They ended up resting on her hips, pulling them closer to mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck, tangling in my hair. Sarah pulled away, receiving a whimper from me. She shushed me and breathed for a moment. Then she kissed my jawline, and down my neck. Stopping at my collarbone, she used her teeth and tongue to make a dark red mark. I moaned loudly, letting my head fall back as I clutched the back of Sarah's neck. She grabbed the hem of my tank top and pulled it off. She gazed down at my exposed breasts. The air was thick with lust and looked up to meet my eyes,then leaned down—_

"Alison!"

I groaned. _Damn it, Delphine._ I opened my eyes to see light brown eyes above me."What?"

"You were making noises and tossing." She looked down at me, concerned. "Was it a nightmare?"

"No." I growled, narrowing my eyes. "The opposite." Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Sorry, ma chéri." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine." I sighed. I turned over and closed my eyes. I heard her retreating footsteps, and I called, "Night."

"Night." Delphine called. I could hear the smile in her voice. _So much for that dream._


	7. Chapter 7

~~~Sarah's POV~~~

I unlocked the front door of my house. Upon opening it, I saw Felix and Kira curled together on the couch, with a large trashcan next to them. I smiled. _Poor love is sick. She'll want me to lay with her. _I moved the trashcan into Kira's room, next to her bed. I walked out into the living room again, and went to get a glass of water. I sat it in her blue-green walled bedroom.

"Mummy?" Kira murmured as I gently picked her up.

"Shh, Monkey," I hushed her, placing a kiss on her burning forehead. "Mummy is here. I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick you up." I sat her on her bed, pulling the white blanket over her small body. I moved around the bed, and pulled up the covers, slipping in beside her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and slept silently.

After an hour or so, I decided to go make soup. _I'm hungry as well_, I admitted. I gently pried Kira's arms from my neck. I gently laid the back of my hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. She was cooler than she had been earlier, but not by much. As I walked in the kitchen, I was greeted by Felix, who was sitting on the counter, eating Nutella out of the jar with a spoon.

"Sup, loser," I smirked as I looked in the fridge. _No chicken, no carrots, no clelery. Wow, I need to go shopping._ "Still can't get any boys to date you?"

"Ha-_ha._ Look who's talking," Felix chuckled sarcastically, "Miss-I-can't-ask-the-hottie-from-Psych-class-out-because-I'm-a-pussy." I turned glare at him, only to meet his sparkling brown eyes. A huge smile was plastered on his lips, and his eyes said 'I've got you now'. I wrinkled my nose at him and smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Move, you lazy bum." I teased, trying to change the topic. He didn't move, so I opened the cabinet behind his head, laughing as he exclaimed in pain when it hit him.

"Bloody hell, Sarah!" He yelped, jumping off the counter and clutching his head. He glared at me accusingly, "Don't laugh!"

I didn't even try to apologize; I couldn't stop laughing. He stared daggers at me, pursing his lips. I took a deep breath, composing myself. I looked in the cabinet for noodles, and apologized to Felix.

"Mhm," He hummed behind me. "So, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Noodles." I said, sighing. "But I don't have anything for soup. Can you keep an eye on Kira while I run to the store?"

"Don't you have another class in a few hours?" He asked, coking his head slightly, like a curious puppy. I nodded.

"Yeah," I affirmed, going to grab my keys. "I'll be back in a bit. You want anything while I'm out?"

"Yeah, grab some pretzels!" He shouted out the front door. I yelled back an 'okay', getting in my dark gray truck. I got this truck from Kira's father, Cal. He and I broke up before I told him I was pregnant, but about two years ago, I told him about Kira. He was so happy, and he tried to spend as much time with her as he could. He loved her, and I was happy to have a little financial help.

I walked in the store, grabbing a basket. I headed to the fresh produce section first. I inspected the oranges, and when I deemed them worthy, I added them to my basket. I hummed lightly to myself, looking for the celery, carrots, and onions.

"...Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound..." I sang lightly, examining produce I might want. As I reached the chorus of the song, a lovely voice next to me joined in.

"...If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I would walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you, tonight..." I looked over to see a smiling Alison. An awkward smile appeared on my lips. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well, hi." I said, smiling brightly. "You have a lovely voice."

"Not really," Angel blushed and bit her lip, but smiled. "But thank you anyways."

"Nonsense. You can really sing." I insisted, touching her shoulder. She stiffened at my touch, but relaxed quickly. She smiled up at me, a twinkle in her milky brown eyes.

"So what brings you here, Sarah?"

"Kira's sick and I need to get ingredients for soup." I gestured to my basket full of vegetables and fruits I wanted. "Thank god for my brother or I'd be screwed."

"Oh, the poor thing," Alison frowned. My phone began to ring. _Felix. Great timing, arsehat._ I put up a finger, smiling apologetically, and angel nodded understandingly.

~~~Alison's POV~~~

"Felix." Sarah answered, "What? No. Fe! I can't! You know I'm about to fail that class anyways!" She ran a hand through her hair, a stressed expression creeping onto her beautiful face._ I wonder what's going on._

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay." She said exasperatedly. "Yeah. I'll hurry. I'll find someone. Bye." She let her head fall into her hands and she leaned on her basket for support as she sighed loudly. She stayed in that position for a few minutes.

"Everything okay?" I asked, touching her arm gently. She snapped out of her trance, looking up at me. She smiled lightly, but it was strained. I hated to see her like this. It drained me emotionally to see her hurting and stressed. It must be so hard to juggle classes _and_ a child.

"Fine. I just have to find a sitter to watch Kira." Sarah sighed. I thought for a moment.

"I could do it." I offered. _And I'd like to spend more time with you. _"I'm off today."

"Really?" She immediately perked up. I nodded. She smiled brightly as we both headed to the checkout.

~~~Outside of the store~~~

"Where's your car?" Sarah asked me, her hair blowing in the chilly wind.

"I walked, silly." I giggled. She looked at me, confused. She rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"Well that won't do. I'll just have to drive you, yeah?"

"You really don't have to..." I tried to say, but she stopped me.

"Nonsense. Let me drive you." She suddenly got nervous, "Um, could I have your phone number? So I can call you to babysit!" She added quickly, blushing lightly. I smiled and wrote it on her hand. She thanked me, and opened her truck's door for me. I got in with her help, and she closed the door. We drove in comfortable silence, casting glances toward each other. I gave directions to my apartment building, and when we got there, she insisted on helping me carry my groceries upstairs.

"Thank you, Sarah." I thanked her at my doorstep, unlocking my door. I opened the door, and let Sarah in first. I notice Sarah staring confusedly in the kitchen's direction. I looked over to see Cosima pinning Delphine to the counter and kissing her forcefully. Seeing tongue, I sighed.

"You two have got to get a room." I said loudly, breaking the two apart. "Sarah, this is my roommate, Delphine." Delphine waved, blushing darkly. "And Cosima, her...person-she-regularly-makes-out-in-our-house-with." Cosima brushed the incident off, and waved, smiling.

"Hi," Cosima said to Sarah. She shot me a look and raised her eyebrows. I nodded and blushed. She shot me a smirk and a thumbs-up.

"Oh! S-Sarah! Set those on the counter. I'm so sorry." I noticed Sarah holding my groceries. She sat them down.

"I've gotta run," She smiled apologetically. She glanced at my lips, and leaned in to kiss my cheek. It landed awkwardly near the corner of my lips, and my cheeks burned. I could feel Delphine and Cosima's smirks behind me.

"Bye," She whispered. She turned to leave and I said a quick goodbye. After she was gone, I blushed and turned to Del and Cosima. They both were smirking.

"Tell. Us. Everything." Cosima smirked, "She's pretty hot. You got good taste."

"Ugh," I sighed and sat on a stool, covering my blushing face with my hands.


End file.
